Lost in Rain
by Kuro Kuro Kyuurain
Summary: song fic pertama saya... song by Last Child-Diary depresiku...


**A/N: **Yeey… akhirnya kesampean juga buat one shoot fic. ini buat permintaan maaf karena saya kelamaan ngapdet fic. multi chapternya,

Dan ini song fic. pertama saya. Pas dengerin lagunya, tiba-tiba pengen banget buat fic. ini, dan yang beruntung jadi tokoh utamanya adalah ICHI-CHAN… sori, Ichigo kamu mengenaskan banget di cerita ini.. hehe…

**Disclaimer: BLEACH** punyanya Om Tite Kubo… Lagu punyanya **Last Child**...

**Warning: **gaje, abal, typo(S) yaah… silakan cari sendiri keanehan yang lain

**Lost in rain**

By: Kuro Kuro Kyuurain

**.**

**.**

_**Malam ini hujan turun lagi**_

_**Bersama kenangan yang ungkit luka di hati**_

_**Luka yang harusnya dapat terobati**_

_**Yang kuharap tiada pernah terjadi**_

Lagi-lagi hujan…

Pemuda itu benci hujan… hujan membuatnya ingat dengan hari itu…

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berjalan sempoyongan di tengah derasnya hujan. Bahunya bersandar pada tembok kotor yang mengelilingi kawasan kumuh di sudut kota Karakura. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan badannya terasa remuk. Barusan dia berhasil lolos dari sekumpulan preman yang ingin merebut _onigiri_ kemasan yang susah payah di dapatkannya dari pemilik toko seberang jalan. Sekuat tenaga dia melawan para preman itu. Tidak peduli kalau ada salah seorang yang mati akibat tusukan pisau lipatnya, yang penting ia harus membawakan _onigiri-onigiri_ ini untuk kedua adiknya, Karin dan Yuzu.

Tubuhnya semakin berat. Tapi, Ichigo terus memaksa kakinya untuk beranjak ke tempat yang tidak terkena hujan. Ia benci sekali dengan hujan. Ia benci kepada Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan hujan. Hujan hanya membuatnya ingat kembali pada kenangan masa lalunya.

"Sial!" Ia mengumpat untuk kesekian kali. Pandangannya kabur dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas. Seharusnya tadi siang ia tidak minum bir terlalu banyak.

"Brengsek!" Ichigo mengumpat lagi. Dia terus berusaha keras mencapai pemukiman di bawah jembatan tempat ia dan kedua adiknya tinggal.

…

"Kakak pulang! Karin-_chan_, Kak Ichi pulang!" seru Yuzu riang sambil bangkit dari kasur kardusnya yang sebagian basah terkena air hujan.

"Selamat datang, Kak Ichi!" Karin mendahului Yuzu menyambut kakaknya. Ichigo memberikan dua bungkus _onigiri_ itu pada adiknya, kemudian berbaring di salah satu kardus.

"Makanlah," ujar Ichigo singkat.

Karin menatapnya khawatir. "Kak Ichi nggak makan?" tanyanya. Pemuda berambut oranye mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Sudahlah makan saja. Aku sudah makan tadi."

Lalu Ichigo terlelap…

**.**

**.**

_**Kuingat saat Ayah pergi, dan kami mulai kelaparan**_

_**Hal yang biasa buat Aku, hidup di jalanan**_

_**Di saat ku belum mengerti, arti sebuah perceraian**_

_**Yang hancurkan semua hal indah, yang dulu pernah Aku miliki**_

"Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ jahat. Semua jahat. Mereka meninggalkan Aku, Karin dan Yuzu sendirian. Apa-apaan mereka! Pulang kerja selalu saja bertengkar! Terserah mereka saja! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"_

_Aku berangkat sekolah sambil bersungut-sungut. Tidak ada yang peduli lagi padaku. Bahkan _Otousan _tidak mengantarku karena terlalu sibuk bertengkar dengan _Okaasan_. Mereka tidak lagi peduli pada Karin dan Yuzu yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Akulah yang selama ini mengurus dua adikku itu. _

_Pulang sekolah keadaan rumah sepi. Aku mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar orang tuaku. Pelan-pelan Aku membukanya, dan kudapati _Okaasan_ sedang menangis memeluk lutut. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedatanganku. Lalu, Aku melihat selembar kertas lusuh bekas diremas seseorang tergeletak di lantai kamar. Kubaca surat itu,_

"_Surat cerai…?" Aku menatap _Okaasan_ tidak mengerti. Kemudian beliau bangkit dengan wajah yang berantakan. Beliau menepuk kepalaku pelan dan berjongkok di depanku._

"_Ichigo, kamu jaga Karin dan Yuzu, ya? _Okaasan _pergi dulu. _Sayonara," _ucap beliau sambil terisak. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh._

_Setelah itu _Okaasan_ tidak pernah kembali. Begitu juga dengan _Otousan_. Aku marah. Aku benci sekali dengan mereka. Berminggu-minggu kami lalui dengan ketidakberadaan orang tua kami. Akhirnya, hari itu Aku memutuskan untuk membawa Karin dan Yuzu pergi dari rumah yang penuh kenangan buruk itu._

.

.

Ichigo menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya, semalam tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak meski kedinginan. Rupanya kemarin ia benar-benar kelelahan. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Ichigo tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang keroncongan karena seharian belum makan.

Hujan sudah reda. Pagi ini, matahari tetap bersinar cerah seperti biasa. Dari celah-celah rumah kardusnya ia bisa melihat orang-orang di atas jembatan sana berseliweran hendak menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang setiap harinya selalu dihabiskan dengan tidur-tiduran atau minum-minum dengan sesama anak kolong jembatan lainnya.

Karin dan Yuzu sudah bangun lebih awal dan bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Ichigo heran dengan kedua adiknya itu. Mereka selalu semangat menjalani hidup. Padahal bagi Ichigo hidup itu tidak lebih baik dari sampah di pembuangan. Tuhan sungguh tidak adil telah memberikan nasib seperti itu padanya.

"Ichigo, sedang apa kau? Mau ikut ngamen nggak?" teriak Renji dari luar. Ichigo beringsut dari kasur kardusnya dan berjalan ke luar.

"Ya, ya… Aku ikut," balas Ichigo tidak semangat. Dia disambut oleh Rukia yang langsung mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Wajahmu kenapa Ichigo? Kok bengkak kayak gitu?" tanya gadis bermata ungu itu. Ichigo meraba wajahnya yang lebam. Sakit dari dihajar preman kemarin belum juga hilang.

"Paling juga habis dihajar preman. Ya sudah, ayo berangkat!" ujar Renji acuh.

"Kok kamu tau, Renji?" Ichigo bertanya heran.

Renji menjawab masih tidak peduli, "Dulu Aku juga pernah." Pemuda berkepala oranye pun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mau ke mana, Kak Ichi?" tanya Yuzu sambil berlari menghampiri Kakaknya. Ichigo mengelus rambut halus adiknya, "Tentu saja kerja Yuzu. Cari uang."

Yuzu menunjukkan tampang memohonnya. "Tapi, cepat pulang ya, Kak…" Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

_**Wajar bila saat ini, ku iri pada kalian**_

_**Yang hidup bahagia berkat suasana indah dalam rumah**_

_**Hal yang selalu Aku bandingkan dengan hidupku yang kelam**_

_**Tiada harga diri agar hidupku terus bertahan**_

Ichigo berdiri menatap ke seberang jalan. Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Yuzu dan Karin keluar dari sebuah supermarket bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menyentakkan genggaman tangan ibunya dan berlari menjauh. Si ibu dan suaminya berlari mengejarnya.

Ichigo tertegun. Wanita muda itu membujuk anaknya yang cemberut sementara suaminya mengambil sebuah mainan dari kresek yang dipegangnya. Si anak tetap berwajah cemberut dan berjalan mendahului kedua orang tuanya. Mendadak Ichigo merasa sangat kesal.

"Hei, Ichigo! Sedang apa kau? Ayo pulang!" Renji berteriak memanggil. Tapi, Ichigo bergeming, masih menatap kejadian kecil di seberang jalan itu. Anak laki-laki tadi berubah ceria ketika ibunya memberinya lembaran uang yang menurut Ichigo berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil.

"Ichigo! kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau bersikap aneh?" Rukia tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Ichigo dan meraba keningnya. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Anak itu…" ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar. Rukia mengernyit heran dan mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda di sampingnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"Dia… memuakkan!" nada suara Ichigo berubah marah. Ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Kemudian Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo dengan keras sampai membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Apa-apaan?" protes Ichigo tidak terima.

"Kau aneh sekali, Ichigo!" sentak gadis bermata ungu itu lalu berlari menyusul Renji.

**.**

**.**

_**Mungkin sejenak dapat Aku lupakan**_

_**Dengan minuman keras yang saat ini ku genggam **_

_**Atau menggoreskan kaca di lenganku**_

_**Apapun kan ku lakukan, ku ingin lupakan**_

Hujan turun lagi… Kenangan itu kembali lagi… Ketika masih bersama _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_-nya… Ketika dua orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Karin dan Yuzu…

Sendirian…

"Sial!" Ichigo membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali.

"Lupalah! Buatlah Aku hilang ingatan!" darah mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ichigo tidak peduli. Ia kembali menenggak minuman kerasnya.

"Hidup ini omong kosong! Brengsek!" sambil sempoyongan ia membanting botol bir itu ke dinding jembatan. Selepas mengamen dengan dua orang temannya tadi, Ichigo tidak langsung pulang. Ia menghabiskan sorenya dengan minum-minum sendirian di bawah jembatan.

Ia mengambil sebotol bir lagi yang teronggok di sampingnya, meminumnya sebagian dan melempar sisanya ke tembok penuh coretan grafiti itu. Pecahan kaca berhamburan melukai wajahnya, tapi Ichigo tetap acuh.

"Hahahaha… Brengsek!" pemuda itu tertawa keras. Kemudian, dia merangkak mengambil pecahan yang paling besar, mengangkat pecahan itu tinggi-tinggi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mati! Aku ingin mati! Karin, Yuzu… maafkan Kakakmu yang bodoh ini," ucapnya dan mulai menghujamkan pecahan itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

CRASH!

Satu hujaman tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya menimbulkan sobekan kecil di pembuluh kapilernya. Ichigo memandang luka kecil itu. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia masih memiliki dua saudara yang harus diurusnya. Apa yang dikatakan Karin kalau tahu kakaknya adalah seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri dari masalah?

Di tengah bunyi hujan yang semakin deras, Ichigo bersandar di dinding dan menutup matanya yang sudah semakin berat.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Namun bila ku mulai sadar, dari sisa mabuk semalam**_

_**Perihnya luka ini semakin dalam ku rasakan**_

_**Di saat ku telah mengerti, betapa indah dicintai**_

_**Hal yang tak pernah kudapatkan, sejak Aku hidup di jalanan**_

_**(Last Child – Diary Depresiku)**_

Owari…

**A/N: **gimana? Gimana? Ichigo ngenes bgt, ya?

Okeh, review please…


End file.
